overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruger
Summary Ruger is the new gunsmith working for Overwatch is responsible for the weaponry owned by a majority of the Overwatch members. Appearance Ruger wears an open brown short sleeve flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath which is tucked into his trousers. He also wears black cargo trousers with black boots. Ruger has a tattoo on his right bicep which is a band of black bullets. The bottom half of this tattoo is seen under his shirt sleeve. On his torso, he wears a pair of bandolier shoulder belts. Ruger has a slender build and has a thick buzz cut hairstyle. He has a large scar across his right cheek and is missing a piece of his right ear but he still has good hearing regardless. Personality Ruger has a passion for guns and loves dismantling and reassembling them, he also loves creating his own weapons as well as upgrading them. Despite his role as the latest gunsmith for Overwatch, Ruger holds no personal vendetta against Omnics and does wish that Omnics had equal rights. Ruger has self esteem issues as well as having a weak sense of confidence and often tries to compensate his inferiority complex with his gunsmith and gun skills. Ruger still has the right motivations for his actions and does try to do the right thing. Backstory Ruger was raised in a happy setting but made frequent visits to wrong side of the tracks and fell into a wrong crowd. He spent years trying to forgive himself but he found himself isolated, seeking purpose he joined Overwatch and immediately developed a passion for firearms. When Overwatch was disbanded, he became an arms dealer for criminals. One day he reluctantly sold a powerful weapon to a criminal gang but when the gang became dangerously powerful, Ruger felt guilty and opted to find the gang to regain his gun. He spent months trying to find them, when he did find them, he massacred the gang by duel wielding a machine gun and grenade launcher. With his mission complete he received a transmission from Winston and began his journey to Watchpoint Gibralter to rejoin Overwatch as their gunsmith. Weapon Weapon: "Juggernaut 47" Semi automatic assault shotgun Nicolas' machine gun can hold sixteen rounds of ammunition and can do forty to sixty points of damage to the target and it takes a few seconds to reload the weapon. First ability Kickback is Ruger's first ability and it allows him to fire a concentrated burst which does two hundred and fifty points of damage and can push away targets. Second ability Incendiary ammo is Ruger's second ability and it allows him to create Incendiary rounds for himself and allies and it allows users to do twenty points of additional damage to targets Ultimate Ruger's ultimate is called "Hoplophobia", Ruger duel wields a pair of M60 machine guns, they do 120 points of damage per shot and the ultimate lasts for 6 seconds. Trivia *Ruger was inspired by the Gunzerker class from the video games Borderlands 2. *Hoplophobia is regarded as a fear of guns. *His interaction with Winston and Widowmaker make a reference to Sigmund Freud because Freud believed that firearms are considered to be symbols of masculinity, leading to the common belief that they are often used to overcompensate for poor self-esteem in men. *His line "Lets rock!" is a reference to the movie Aliens *Ruger's voice line "By the grace of God and these two revolvers, I will preach here today!". This is a quote from John Chivington, who said this when greeting a pro-slavery mob storming his church by weilding a pair of pistols. *Ruger was named after firearm company and is german for silence, peace and rest. *Ruger was originally depicted as religious and apprentice gunsmith but this changed due to the creator being an atheist and wanting to change the stereotypical avenging apprentice. *In most of Rugers interactions, he will identify character weapons but will talk about other things. *One of his voice lines" Shoot, Shoot Shoot your gun kill them all now! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! life is but a dream". This a direct reference to Highschool of the Dead when Hirano sings a parody of row your boat. *Ruger is autistic. *His voice line "Have Nice Day", is a reference to YouTuber FPSRussia Category:Offense Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Candidates for deletion